Alone
by Cousin It Likes Pie
Summary: What if after the war had ended and everything was going ok Zuko took a turn for the worst and didn't make it. Who will help Mai through it all? The person she least expected. Maikka SokkaXMai


Hi evreyone. This is a Maikka fic(MaiXSokka) Why? Because there are like NONE and I love this pairing, this also has the potential to be a full blown 20 chapter long story:) And before people ask Zuko was alive for two weeks after the lightning shock so everything was getting settled and then he died because of internal bleeding or something like that, I'm no medical personel. I love zuko but for this story he couldn't be around. And everything during the series happend so this is a post-war fic:) Other couples that will be included are Kataang, Ty Laru, Toph/Teo(Not sure of the name) and......I think thats it......yeah it is. Ok I'll shut up now. Enjoy=D

--

"You should go and see if she's ok." Sokka heard Katara's soft voice from behind him say. He turned his head over to her sitting in the corner, she looked so vulnerable and in the short encounters he'd had with Mai he'd never seen her like this. It was a shock to everyone that Zuko hadn't been able to pull through. He was doing fine, he had become Fire Lord and everything was great but one night he took a turn for the worst. No one had seen it coming. That had been only a few days ago and Mai had not moved from her spot on the couch.

"Why should I have to talk to her? I have never spoken to her for more than 5 minutes in my life-not even that! You talk to her." He turned to scowl at Katara who had a guilty look on her face, she turned her head to the ground and stood in a pose that made her look like she was a little girl again. Sokka knew why she didn't want to talk to Mai; Mai thinks Katara was the reason why Zuko was shot with lightning. It was a bit unfair to put the blame on Katara like that but after the incident where Mai had lost her cool and had the biggest argument with Katara; it was obvious that Mai blamed her. Sokka sighed and nudged his sister so she would look at him. "Katara, why do I have to talk to her anyway? I'm not her friend. Where's Ty Lee when you need her."

"Sokka. Ty Lee left with Suki three weeks ago. I thought that was something you would remember." Katara said with a playful shove to Sokka's side. "And you should go and see if she's ok because you know I would."

"Yeah, you like to know everyone's business." Sokka said with a small smile forming around his lips. Suddenly there was pain in his right arm and looked over to see that Katara had just punched him, hard.

"Sokka just do it. You were Zuko's friend so go!" Katara started to push Sokka across the room. Sokka had started to say something but Katara quickly silenced him. "Sokka please do it, for me." She tried to say in her sweetest voice.

"Ok ok just stop pushing me, I can walk." Katara let go of him and started to leave but then turned back around and hugged her brother tight. No words were exchanged but Sokka knew she was saying thank you. He sighed and started to head over to Mai. He didn't want to admit it but he was afraid of Mai too, the whole knife throwing thing creeped him out a little bit.

As he got closer to her she didn't make any acknowledgment that she knew he was coming. Soon he was standing right next to her, Sokka was about to open his mouth to say something until a harsh monotone beat him to it. "I know your sister sent you over here to see if I'm ok." Sokka just stood there awkwardly waiting for her to elaborate but as minutes past she made no attempt to speak again.

Sokka stood there for a few moments longer before he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Are you ok?" He asked trying to make his voice sound kind but he barely knew the girl and that small little factor made it so much harder to communicate with her.

Again she said nothing and just sat there unmoving, staring off into space. Sokka felt so uncomfortable and the thought of going back to Katara and the others seemed very appealing. He wanted to just walk off but knew that would be extremely rude, he had better acknowledge the girl in some way. "Uhhh, well it was, um….nice talking to you Mai but I'm going to go back over to my-"

"Do you believe in the afterlife?" Mai said with her eyes still unmoving from that spot out the window. Sokka was taken back and didn't quite know what to say, luckily for him Mai started to talk again. "Or do you believe that people's spirits are reincarnated?" Sokka still had no idea what to say, he didn't believe in all this magic stuff that much, sure he had seen weird stuff happen but being the most skeptical person in the world that wasn't enough. "Me, I personally thought all that type of thing was stupid but now….I want it to be true. Have you ever lost someone you loved?" She still wasn't moving her eyes and it was starting to creep Sokka out but that last question brought him back to the real world.

"Yeah I have…..two people actually." At this Mai turned around and looked at him, she sighed and straightened herself up a bit and moved down the couch, she then motioned her hand for him to sit down next to her. Sokka feeling extremely nervous tentatively sat down next to her, the whole knife throwing thing scared him, a lot. She looked at him for a moment before moving her eye's to look back out the window.

"Who?" Was all that came from her mouth as she just kept staring off into space. Sokka realized he wanted her to elaborate. Even though it hurt to talk about his mother and Yue it might make Mai feel better to know she wasn't alone.

"Well when I was younger my village was attacked by the Fire Nation and….my mother was killed. The second person I lost was princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. I didn't know her that long but she was great, just so great. She became the Moon Spirit……I still think about her…….a lot. I would like to think there is some kind of place my mother went too, some kind of afterlife…." Sokka left his sentence hanging in the air because he really didn't know how to finish it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mai said, turning around to face Sokka and for the first time in the conversation she looked Sokka in the eye and all Sokka could see in her eyes was nothing, they were empty of any feeling at all but in that moment they felt familiar-almost like friends. "My name is Mai by the way." Sokka was a bit shocked to think that she thought he didn't know her name but then again they had seriously never had a conversation before.

"Uh…my names Sokka."

"Nice to know." Did she not know his name? Wow. Well maybe she didn't get out much or just didn't care, probably the second one. Sokka looked back at Mai but her eyes we're already back at the window, looking out into nothing, the moment was gone. He then realized Mai wasn't going to say anything more and the silence was quickly getting awkward again. Sokka hesitated he was about to get up but was convinced that was pretty rude. Thankfully Mai somehow noticed this and waved her hand at him to leave.

Sokka got up and started to make his way back across the room but stopped as he got halfway. He looked back at her; she looked so lost. She had no one to help her through this, her close friends aren't around and her family's in Omashu. He felt sorry for her. At least after he had lost Yue he had Aang and Katara to comfort him, Mai was alone.

Sokka contemplated going back over to her but before he could deicide Katara came over to him. "Sokka, how did it go? Is she okay?" Katara asked a bit too cheerily considering the atmosphere Sokka had just been in. That question made Sokka mad.

"'Is she okay!' Katara! Of course she's not okay! God you can be so insensitive sometimes!" After Sokka had finished he realized he had said that very loud and Mai probably heard. All well, it wasn't like he said anything bad….

"Geez, clam down Sokka. I was just asking. Come on, let's go find Aang and Toph." Katara grabbed Sokka's hand and started to drag him from the room. He looked back over his shoulder to see Mai looking at him. As he looked at her he saw a single tear roll down her cheek but like lightning her hand had rubbed it away so he couldn't be sure if he was just seeing things. He couldn't double check though as he was then pulled completely out of the room and the light of day hit his face at full force. Wow it was dark in there, he would have to get Mai to come out into the light…..wait. Why did Sokka care? She wasn't his friend and probably never would be but they had connected in some way back there, it was just the simple exchange of talking about the deaths of loved ones but for a minute they had been on the same page.

Sokka didn't know where this spur of the moment idea came from but he would help her, he now felt like he had to for some strange reason. It was his instincts and Sokka always followed those.

--

Ok chapter one. Did you like it? If you did you can reveiw I don't really mind though. I'm sorry if Katara seem a little OOC and if it seemed like I was bashing her and I'm sorry if it did-I do not at all approve of bashing characters--but it's all for the plot and every story needs a bad guy(or girl). And with the Katara acting like a bitch it is based on how I've seen her act in the later episodes of book three. Hope you enjoied it:)


End file.
